Kidnapping
by Absolut
Summary: VCTF investigates a series of kidnapping. But for once, Sam is not leading the game. Warning: romance part is FULL SBR. Rating is for description of crime scenes (though it's soft)
1. The rest of their days

'Kidnapping'   
By Absolut  
  
Disclaimer: Profiler belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen   
Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended. I'm not making any money with it. It's just for the fun ! 

Note: well, this was written a few years ago. I initially published it on an SBR site (thanks, Enni !), but figured out I would upload my archives here. So, if you read and want to review, you're WELCOME. 

  
**Part 1 : The Rest Of Their Days**

Bailey was laying peaceful on the couch. Sam was standing by the window, a cup of coffee in her hand, watching him sleep with relief. Last weeks had been tough on him and she was glad he could now relax and sleep for a while.   
  
They had drove Frances to her new boarding school in the morning. Things seemed to get easier between her and her father. They still needed time to forgive each other, but none of them wanted to ruin this last chance the judge had given them.   
  
Chloe was with her grand-parents for the holidays and Angel was exposing her sculptures in a New York Gallery. Nobody would come back home in the next few days, and for the first time in weeks she and Bailey would have a little time alone together. Just the two of them ... and a dozen FBI agents outside the fire house.   
  
But it did not matter tonight. She knew Jack could not reach them here; and he knew it too. Irony of life ... All this time she had been trembling, scared that Jack would go after Bailey now that everybody knew their feelings for each other, that he could hurt him because of her, knowing he would not hesitate one second to kill him on the first occasion. And finally Bailey was shot by Frances, his own daughter, in his own house.   
  
Sam was tired. She sure could use some sleep too. But last thing she wanted to do was to disturb the peace of this moment.   
  
Bailey moved slightly on the couch. Sam went to the kitchen to help herself another cup of coffee. She would do the dishes and go to bed. Just regular things normal people do without even thinking of it. It was so many years she had not had a normal life. A nice little house, with a happy family, a normal job ... Tom had been killed, then Coop, and there she was, bringing up her daughter in a fortress, protected twenty four hours a day by an army of FBI agents, tracking psychopaths and criminals for a living ...   
  
Bailey's sleep had become agitated when she returned to the living room. He kept moving nervously and mumbled a few words she could not catch. She sat on the couch and stroke his forehead.   
  
"Bailey, come on my love, wake up". She shake his shoulder. "Bailey, it's me. It's Sam. Come on now".   
He finally heard her and woke up, eyes wide opened.   
  
"Come on honey, it's over. Just a nightmare" she whispered, kissing his cheek softly. "Shhht, take it easy. It's OK now". He started relaxing   
and took her hand in his. "Come Bailey, we'll go to bed."   
  
She led him to her bedroom. They made love that night; slowly, tenderly, as kids discovering each other's body for the first time, like lovers knowing they would spend the rest of their days together ...   
  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
  



	2. Kidnapping

  
Disclaimer: Profiler belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen   
Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended. I'm not making any money with it. It's just for the fun ! 

  
**Part 2 : Kidnapping**

The phone bell woke her up. Somebody picked it fast for it did not ring more than twice. She opened her eyes to find Bailey was up already. She had a look at the clock : half past ten. They sure forgot to put the alarm on. Every thing sounded quiet in the house. 

The door opened and Bailey came in. He had taken a shower and was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a breakfast tray. The smell of fresh coffee filled the room. He sat on the bed next to her. 

"Slept well ?" he asked softly.   
"Like a baby. Aren't we late for work ?" 

He kissed her on the lips. 

"Don't worry. I'm the boss. I'll cover you up" 

She smiled and kissed him back. 

" Who was it ? The phone ?   
- John. The helicopter will pick us here in one hour.   
- What happened ?   
- I did not ask for details. All I know is that the VCTF is supposed to take over a case in Chicago" 

They had breakfast in bed. Then Sam prepared for work, while Bailey gave a call to Frances' school. "I love you" was all he left on her answering machine. 

They both were up and ready when the helicopter landed on the roof of the safe house. John was in. 

" Sorry if I interrupted something, but Quantico called this morning and they insisted on you and Sam to be present.   
- What is it John" Bailey asked, ignoring the young man's comment   
- Looks like we have a murder and a kidnapping. Senator John Wesley Walsh and his wife, Priscilla, were attending the inauguration of the new Chicago library last night. They left their youngest son, Tony, in the hands of their usual baby-sitter, Mary Jenkins, aged 18. When they came home, at around 2 am, they found the young woman dead in the bath tub. And the kid had disappeared.   
- Any news from the kidnappers since ?   
- No. No message was left. No ransom was asked. Local police did not find anything conclusive." 

Sam had kept silent since they left Atlanta. "This kind of case is usually for the local PD. Why is it they called us this time ?" she asked. 

Bailey did not need John to answer this one. "Jack Walsh has been pretty much on the scene lately" he said "He's been one of the most active opponents to Clinton in the last campaign. Some people talk of him as the next republican candidate for the presidency. I guess Washington is rather upset by what happened. They probably won't let us sleep until we find an explanation". 

"That's about it" John added. They let a few seconds pass, and then the real stuff started. Bailey initiated this old routine they had all become familiar with ... 

" OK John, what have you got ? 

- I don't have much about the background yet. George is working on it. Senator and Mrs. Walsh left their house in the suburb of Chicago at 7:30 pm yesterday. The driver stopped the car at 8:00 pm sharp before the Lincoln Memorial. The reception gathered about 200 of the most brilliant Chicago citizens : writers, painters, movie stars, and a few politicians. The ceremony had been planned for about six weeks, announced in the local press. Dinner was served at 9:30 pm inside the library. The Walsh left the party a little before 2:00 am. The driver left them home at around 2:15, but did not enter the house The personnel is living in a separate building at the other end of the park. 

- Was anybody there last night ?" Bailey asked. 

- No. One of the house maids resigned two weeks ago. Yesterday was the other maid's off day. The cook has been on leave for three days, visiting her sick mother in New Orleans. 

- Is George checking all this ? 

- Yes he is. Silence surprised the Walsh when they came home. The baby-sitter usually watched television, but the set was switched off. They started searching the house. They found the young girl about ten minutes later, in the first floor bathroom, laying in the bath tub. 

- How did she die ?" was Sam's first question. 

" Throat cut, from ear to ear. Pretty dirty according to the CPD. They hadn't found the weapon yet last time I got them on the phone. 

- Go on John" Bailey said 

" As soon as they discovered the body, the parents rushed to the kid's bedroom, but he was not there. The bed was uncovered, but everything else seemed normal. No trace of fight. They searched the whole house, called him, but nothing. Mrs. Walsh ran to the household building, while the senator called the police. 

- How old is the child" Bailey asked   
" Five. The name is Anthony Edward.   
- John, " Sam asked " you said their 'youngest' son disappeared ?   
- They have a daughter too, Christine, 12 years old. She is in a boarding school in Connecticut. The police sent for her." 

The helicopter was approaching Chicago now. The three of them kept silent till they landed. The local bureau had arranged for a car for them. It was waiting for them at the airport, along with agent Moses Glennborrough, from the Chicago FBI office. 

"Bailey Malone, VCTF. Doctor Samantha Waters. Agent John Grant" Bailey introduced the team. 

"Moses Glennborrough, Chicago office. Glad to have you here sir. Pressure is high here. I got the director six times on the phone today. He wants you to call him as soon as you get on the scene. 

- Anything new since we left Atlanta ?   
- Not really. We asked the police not to move anything from the scene. The body is still there.   
- Is the family still in the house ? " Sam asked   
- Yes. We thought it would be easier ... in case the kidnappers called.   
- What about the baby-sitter's family ? " Bailey asked 

- The mother is in Chicago. She is at the CPD headquarters right now. The father lives in Arkansas. He took the first plane. Should arrive in the afternoon." 

John drove from the airport. He was following agent Glennborrough. Sam and Bailey were sitting in the back seats. Bailey took his cellular phone from his coat pocket and dialed the VCTF headquarters number. "Malone. Put me through to the computer room please". This was the way they called George's office. 

George picked the receiver rapidly. He was expecting Bailey would call and did not give him time to introduce himself. 

" So. It seems John finally found you !   
- He's a good cop. What about you ?   
- Well, I try my best. Test me.   
- What have you got about the household ? 

- Sarah Vaughan is the maid who resigned. She left two weeks ago for Los Angeles to join her boy friend, Michael David Hotworth. He is a fireman there. They got married last Saturday, and Mr. and Mrs. Hotworth are currently on a cruiser in the Pacific, on honeymoon. I could not reach them, but I talked to the husband's sister. Sarah's departure was planned for months and the Walsh sent flowers to the ceremony. 

- When are they supposed to come back ?   
- In two days. I got the LAPD on the phone. They will ask Sarah Hotworth to call us as soon as they arrive.   
- OK. What about the cook ? 

- Helen Sommerset, aged 48. She started to work for John Walsh's parents twenty six years ago. She almost brought up the senator, and naturally stayed with him when his parents moved to Florida, 12 years from now. No husband, nor children. Her mother was her only family. She lived in New Orleans. 

- Lived ? 

- She died yesterday. Lung cancer. I told her what happened on the phone. She sounded pretty much upset. She will take the first plane to Chicago after the funeral, tomorrow. 

- Not exactly the profile of a kidnapper.   
- I'll leave 'Profiling' to Sam. I'll stick to computers." 

Bailey had pulled out his little notepad and was taking notes of everything George was saying. Sam was reading over his shoulder. 

" OK George, go on. 

- Sydney Patrick Wade, the senator's chauffeur. 52 years old. Widower, two children : Stanley, 26, joined the army six years ago, he is currently stationed in Green Bay, Wisconsin; Melissa, 22, studying law in Harvard. Wade has been working for senator Walsh for four years. He was previously the chauffeur of another senator in Massachusetts, the honorable Sylvester Doyer, who retired four years ago. Wade worked for Doyer during fifteen years. 

- Nothing exciting, really.   
- I'm only gathering information Bailey. I'm not making it." 

Bailey smiled at the thought of George's upset face. 

" Jennifer Millicent Brown, the other maid, is 22. She was born and raised in Chicago. She was hired four months ago, to replace Sarah Vaughan. She graduated high school and then had a few jobs as a waitress downtown. Never kept one more than 8 months. Rather pretty if you look at her license picture. No known regular boyfriend. Yesterday was her day off. She already had left for work when I called, but I talked to her mother. They spent the day together: shopping in the afternoon and movies in the evening. They came home at 22:30, had a coffee and went to bed. I guess the girl is with the police now. You'll probably meet her soon." 

They were arriving at the grids of the Walsh's property now. Two police officers checked their id and let them in. 

" OK George. Not bad. Don't hesitate to call if you get anything else.   
- Sure. Have a nice day." 

Bailey hung up the phone. The car stopped in front of the main building entrance. It looked more like a manor than like a house. The park around was of respectable size, and they see could the other building at the end of it. A dozen police officers were out inspecting the bushes and the alleys, looking for a clue. It was raining. 

They stepped out of the car and ran to the door. Bailey showed his badge to one of the policemen in the hall. "Bailey Malone, FBI. Who is in charge here ?" he asked. "Detective Jerry Baldwin. Over there" the young man answered, pointing at a tall man standing in the living room. He turned to the VCTF as they approached. 

" Don't tell me. FBI.   
- Bailey Malone, VCTF. Sam Waters, our profiler. John Grant. And I guess you already know agent Glennborrough.   
- Yeah, Moses and I are old friends. Welcome to the sunny city of Chicago. What do you want to start with ?   
- The parents are still here ?" Sam asked first. 

" We moved them to the other building. We thought it would be less stressing. Mrs. Walsh has been very shocked by the show in the bathroom. We derived the phone lines to there and I've five men with them. Do you want to see them now ?   
- Let's start with here." Bailey answered "Can we see the scene ?   
- This way. 

- John, try and see what you can find here." Bailey said. Sam and Bailey followed Baldwin up the stairs in silence. Even after years of chasing criminals, Sam could not get used to this kind of scene. She grabbed Bailey's arm and could say from his face that fifteen years of FBI had not hardened him either. 

There was blood all over the place. Mary Jenkins had been stabbed at least ten times. Finally her murderer had drowned his blade in her throat and almost cut her head off. She had resisted the attack, for there were lots of things spread over the bathroom floor: towels, tooth brushes, bottles of shampoo or soap ... One of the mirrors on the wall was broken. 

" It's the parents' bathroom." detective Baldwin said "The door there leads to their bedroom.   
- Who was she ?" Bailey asked 

" Mary Jenkins, eighteen years old. She was living with her mother in the center of Chicago. Middle class family. She would have graduated high school this year. A nice kid if you listen to her friends and neighbors. She wanted to become a doctor. 

- Do you know if she had a boyfriend ?" Sam asked. 

" Yes. A boy her age. Met at school" Detective Baldwin looked at his notepad. "Peter Daniels. They had been together since two years. I had our files checked for his name, but my guys did not find anything. He is at school right now. I'll send a man to tell him in the evening. 

- Had she already done baby-sitting for the Walsh ?" Bailey asked.   
" Yes. She was a familiar." Baldwin looked again at his notes. "The Walsh called her for the first time four years ago. They picked up her name in an ad in a newspaper. She came here three or four times a month." 

Sam could feel the violence in the room. She could almost hear the girl shout for help. Bailey saw her shiver but did not say anything. Instead he turned to the policeman. 

" Any finger prints found here ?   
- Neither here nor anywhere else in the house. It seems the guy knew what he was doing.   
- Can we see the room of the kid now ?   
- Over there.   
- Sam ?   
- I'm coming in a minute." 

The two men took the corridor and entered the boy's bedroom. There the scene was completely different. The room was well in order. No trace of fight whatsoever. Only the bed was uncovered, as if Tony had got up to go to the toilets. 

" Did you open the window ?" Bailey asked.   
- No. It was wide opened when we arrived. We did not touch anything" 

Bailey went to the window and had a look outside. 

" Was it raining last night ?   
- Hey man, you're in Chicago ! Of course it was raining.   
- There would have been traces he they had entered or left through the window. Right ?   
- Probably. My men haven't finished inspecting the outside yet." 

A voice came from downstairs. "Jerry ! Headquarters is on the phone for you". "Would you excuse me" Baldwin said, and he left Bailey alone. 

Bailey was still standing by the window when Sam entered the room a few minutes later. 

" They did not find blood anywhere else in the house, only in the bathroom." she started "That means she's been killed there. I don't get it. If she was in the bathroom, she wasn't in their way. They could have taken the kid and left without killing her. On the other hand, if their purpose was to kill the girl, why did they take the child with them ? If he had interrupted, they could have killed him too." She looked at Bailey, expecting something like an answer. But he looked as if he had not heard her come in. 

"Bailey ? Any comment on that ?" He still did not answer. "Bailey ?" she asked louder. She came closer and touched his shoulder. "Bail ?". He suddenly turned to her, visibly surprised to see her in the room. 

"Sorry Sam. I was lost in my thoughts. What did you say ?". He was very pale. "Bailey, are you OK ?". He did not answer her question. She knew he had not yet fully recovered from his operation, and that his chest still hurt, especially when the weather was wet. She wanted to say that he shouldn't be here, that he came back to work much too soon. But she knew he would not listen anyway. Moreover, in a way, having him there with her was comforting. 

" Did you ask me something ?" he asked.   
- Yes. The problem is that I can't decide whether they came here to take the child or to kill his baby-sitter. In any case, I don't find the logic in the way they processed.   
- I think he came for the kid." Sam was surprised by his assurance. "What I don't get is the window.   
- What do you mean ?   
- He did not use it, neither to come in, nor to get out. He would have left some traces in the mud if he had. So why did he open it ? 

- What makes you think he opened it ?   
- The cops didn't, and Mary was an experienced baby-sitter. She would never have left a five years old sleep under a wide opened window with such a weather.   
- OK. I agree on that. Bailey ? Why are you so sure there was only one man here last night ?" 

The man suddenly looked confused. "How could I be sure of anything like this Sam ? It's just a supposition. Nothing more. I'm going downstairs to see if John learned something. Join us when you're finished here. I think we should go and see the parents together." Bailey left the room rapidly, not even giving her the time to say a word. 

Sam was puzzled. She had scarcely seen her friend so nervous. She had a look at the bedroom, but it seemed there was nothing to be found here. Ten minutes later, she was getting down the stairs and joined John and Bailey in the hall. Apparently Bailey had calmed down. He was discussing with George on the phone but it did not last long. "Nothing new." he said when the call was over. "I asked Grace to come tomorrow morning to attend the autopsy with the local forensic. Shall we go ?" 

They went to the house of the personnel and talked with John and Priscilla Walsh, but they did not learn much. The senator had not received any threat lately. He had political enemies of course, but none of them would use such methods. Neither he nor his wife had noticed any unusual activity in their surrounding. They sure had money and were ready to pay any ransom for Tony, but nobody had called to ask for anything. They were both full of anxiety, and Sam knew she would not get anything more from them tonight. 

John also questioned the maid and the chauffeur. But he was not more successful. The Walsh's daughter had come back from pension and she was now sleeping in a room upstairs. 

It was 9:00 pm. Glennborrough had found an hotel five minutes away from the house for his Atlanta colleagues, and they decided they could as well retire for the night. Everything would look clearer in the morning. 

  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  
  



	3. Cognac for two

  
Disclaimer: Profiler belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen   
Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended. I'm not making any money with it. It's just for the fun ! 

**  
Part 3 : Cognac for two ...**   
  
They checked in at the hotel. Agent Glennborrough had booked three rooms for them, The lift brought them up.   
  
" OK guys, see you in ten minutes in the restaurant." Sam said "I don't know about you, but I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." The two men nodded and each of them walked to his respective room.   
  
Bailey was already there when Sam entered the dining room. John joined them a few seconds later. Sam enjoyed the dinner. The food was good. A pianist played soft melodies, making the atmosphere calm and relaxing. The conversation was light. Bailey was making efforts, entertaining John and her with good old stories from his early time in the FBI. But she could see he was tense. She certainly knew him better than anybody else in the world, not only because they were lovers, but because he was also her best friend, the best friend she ever remembered having. He hardly touched his meal, and though he kept smiling and talking, she realized that the angst that took him in Tony Walsh's bedroom had not left him since. 

A waiter approached their table. "Excuse me, Mr. John Grant ?". " I am." John said. "We have a call for you sir. You can take it in the parlor." John stood up. " Would you excuse me." he said, and he left the room.   
  
" Bailey, are you OK ?   
- Sure." the man said. But he realized he was not too convincing and he added : "Just a little tired. And I've got this headache that doesn't want to go. Nothing serious. What about you ?   
- I'm fine. It's only ... I can't help thinking of these people, of how I would be if Chloe had been ...   
- I know" Bailey interrupted. " Sam, Chloe is safe. You can't live each case as if it was happening to you personally. Your teacher at Quantico should have taught you this.   
- I don't complain about my teacher ! He taught me lots of things. And not only about the FBI ..."   
  
They both smiled and kept silent for a few seconds.   
  
" Which number is your room ?" Sam asked abruptly.   
" 106. Why ?   
- Just in case. If I need some comfort tonight ..."   
  
He looked at her intensely. No other man had ever looked at her like Bailey did. Not even Tom. She sometimes had the feeling he could read in her mind better than in a book.   
  
John came back to the table. Sam did not need to ask who the call was from. "How is Angel ?" she asked. John laughed. "She is fine. She sends her love."   
  
They ordered coffee. "So John, " Bailey started "how is this parlor ?" The young man understood the question right. "Perfect for a good cigar I suppose." he answered.   
  
They left the dining room. "You two won't be angry if I leave you alone, will you ?" John said mischievously. "I got up early this morning and I need a good sleep. Good night." "Good night John." Sam answered. And John left them in the corridor. Bailey got closer to Sam and put his hand on the small of her back.   
  
" You know, you don't have to come, Sam." he said "It's been a hard day and I would understand it if you preferred to go sleeping.   
- And then, who will look after you ?" she answered smiling. "Who will protect you from all these beautiful females wandering around you ?   
- You have nothing to fear !"   
  
He was starting to relax a bit. They chose two comfortable armchairs in a quiet corner of the lounge. Bailey got a large cigar out of his jacket inside pocket and made a sign for the waiter to come.   
  
" I'll have a Cognac." he said "Would you like something Sam ?   
- I'll take a Cognac too. Thanks."   
  
Bailey looked at her with unhidden surprise. Having a drink after dinner was not exactly her style. And she regularly teased him about this 'bad habit' of his.   
  
He lighted his cigar. It was a kind of ceremony and Sam knew she shouldn't interrupt. She waited till their drinks were served.   
  
"Bailey" she started "I know something happened in that room this afternoon." He kept silent. The tension had come back all of a sudden. "I thought you might want to talk about it." she tried again.   
  
He raised his face to her, and what she read in his eyes made her shiver. He was not only tired or stressed or tensed; he was scared. After all these years chasing and escaping Jack, she had become an expert; and she sure could recognize fear when she saw it. And even if it had lasted no more than two seconds, she knew it was fear she saw in her man's eyes tonight. "Bailey ?" she said. Bailey recovered very fast.   
  
" What ?" he laughed "Sam ! You're not trying to profile me, are you ? I told you. I'm just tired OK. And ... Well ... You know I never liked this kind of cases, involving kids. Maybe I'm not quite ready for this, after what happened ..."   
  
His explanation was plausible. She knew how much the disappearing of Frances had been difficult for him. It was understandable that in such circumstances, handling a case of child missing was not easy. But she knew him too well to believe him. There was more than that. But he had closed up now. He had taken back control of his emotions and she would not get anything more from him tonight.   
  
They ended the evening discussing lighter topics : weather, music, the way he planned to rearrange his library ... It was past midnight when they left the lounge. They passed before Sam's room without even looking at it and both entered in room 106. So much for appearances ... This night was theirs and they had both gone through enough trouble and pain not to profit by any chance they would have to be together.   
  
  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  
  



	4. Reminiscences

  
Disclaimer: Profiler belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen   
Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended. I'm not making any money with it. It's just for the fun ! 

**  
**

  
**Part 4 : Reminiscences**   
  
They woke up early the following morning. They joined John for breakfast at 7:00 and left the hotel half an hour later. They did not talk much in the car.   
  
Detective Baldwin was already there when they arrived at the Walsh's. "Nothing new from our side." he said when they entered the house. He gave them a resume of the police investigations on the crime scene. Nothing encouraging. They had searched the whole house and hadn't found any finger prints or traces. Same for the park : no sign of a car entering the property except for the Walsh's limo. They had questioned all the people living in the house and none of them seamed to be a possible suspect. None of them had noticed anything unusual around either.   
  
But worst of all, what they had been expecting for more then twenty four hours hadn't occurred yet : the kidnapper had not contacted the parents.   
  
Bailey's phone rang. "It was George" he said when he hung up "Our computer expert." he added for Baldwin. "He spent part of the night searching our files for connections to other similar cases, but did not find anything interesting. All characters look clean. Except maybe for an old acquaintance of Jennifer Brown, the maid. One of her ex-boy friend has been arrested here for drug trafficking two years ago. He was sentenced three years and went out two months ago. The name is Robert Carlyle. Apparently he and Jennifer had broken up before his arrest, and there is no record of her visiting him in prison. George transmitted the information to your guys and they are trying to spot him."   
Baldwin nodded. "Not very likely." he said "But it seems that's all we've got."   
  
"John," Bailey said "Could you pick up Grace at the airport. She should be there at 9:00. You can drive her directly to the Chicago morgue. They are waiting for her to start the autopsy." "OK for me." John answered.   
  
"No one has talked with Tony's sister yet." Baldwin said. "She was rather shocked when she arrived yesterday. The doctor gave her something to sleep. She is awake now."   
  
Bailey had a look at Sam. She nodded back at him. "OK. I'll do it". She left them and headed at the second building front door.   
"I'll have a look around if you don't mind." Bailey said to Baldwin. "Your place." the detective answered. "I have to go back to the headquarters. You can contact me there in case you need anything. I'll let you know as soon as we have found Carlyle". "Fine" Bailey said. "Thanks for everything."   
  
Bailey wandered about downstairs for a few minutes. He knew he had to go up. He just needed a little time. After a while, he took one of the corridors from the dining room and found himself in the kitchen. It was a large room, beautifully equipped. It must have been a real pleasure to cook in such a place.   
  
The cops had searched the room for the knife that killed Mary Jenkins, but they had put everything back in order before they left. Bailey opened a few drawers, not knowing exactly what he was looking for. It was only when he touched the refrigerator that it started all over again. It stroke him in the face more violently than a fist would have done. The vision was so clear. A man had opened the fridge and taken something from it. He couldn't see the man's face but he clearly distinguished the two bottles of milk he took with him.   
  
Bailey sat on a chair. He knew too well what these visions meant. He had been a good profiler once; not as good as Sam of course, but he had helped to solve a few difficult cases that made his reputation in the FBI and got him his teaching position at Quantico.   
  
But it had become more and more difficult to keep control. The life of the criminals he was chasing melted with his own life, sometimes cutting him completely from the rest of the world. He persevered though, until he could not stand it anymore. After a while, the visions stopped. He had believed it was over. Till yesterday, in the little boy's bedroom ...   
  
And there he was, sitting in senator Walsh's kitchen. For the first time in years, he didn't know how to deal with his own life. Last thing he wanted to do was to go through all this again. Not now that his life seemed to have a meaning again. Not now that he had Sam by his side. Not now that things were going better with Frances. He had another chance and he did not want to let it go.   
  
But in the same time, a five years old boy had be taken away from his family by a man who did not hesitate to kill savagely his eighteen years old baby-sitter. And if his profiler skill gave them a chance to bring the child safe to his parents, he didn't feel he had the right to spoil this chance just because it did not fit in his life today.   
  
Bailey stood up and left the kitchen. Sam had returned from her interview of the little girl and he met her in the hall.   
  
She immediately saw something was wrong, but Bailey did not give her time to ask any question. "Sam, I need you upstairs." he simply said and he took her hand. His hand was wet. Sam followed him up the stairs to Tony Walsh's bedroom. He closed the door behind them. Sam noticed his hands were shaking but she didn't say a word.   
  
"He came for the boy, Sam." Bailey started. She was about to reply but he stopped her with a sign. "Please let me finish. It's not gonna be easy and I'll have to concentrate." She nodded.   
  
"He was alone." he went on. "He probably had noticed the boy before and came for him. I agree with you on the fact he didn't kill Mary Jenkins because she was on his way. He certainly had another motive for that." Sam looked at it, puzzled. "I don't know." was his answer to her silent question. "But I think he could have gone with the child without killing her."   
  
"I don't know how he entered the place, but I believe he hid in this room and waited here till Tony fell asleep. Then he used chloroform to ensure he would not wake up too early. He didn't want to be obliged to hurt him, Sam."   
  
"He opened the window not to be affected by the smell of the sedative and waited until Mary went to the bathroom. He followed her and killed her. She resisted his assault, but the kid was the only other human being around, and he could not hear her scream."   
  
"He came back to the bedroom and picked up the boy. He went downstairs and made a stop in the kitchen. He took two bottles of milk from the refrigerator, in case the child would wake up. Then he left."   
  
Sam had listened to him in silence. "I don't think he will call Sam." Bailey concluded. "He came for the boy, not for the money.   
- Bailey, this is a possible explanation. But we have found nothing here that can give us a clue on what happened."   
Bailey sat on the bed. He suddenly looked tired.   
  
" I mean ... You speak as if you were certain." Sam went on. "It's a possibility. But I'm not sure we should now exclude all other hypothesis. Or you'll have to explain to me how you can be so sure.   
- Did it never happen to you to be sure of how a crime had been committed without being able to prove it, or even explain it ?   
- Yes it did. You know how I function better than anybody else, Bailey. I've got these intuitions, these flashes ..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence. She had just realized what was haunting him. "Bail ?" she asked softly "Did you SEE the scene ?"   
  
He turned to her, and the pain she saw in his eyes was enough for an answer.   
  
She sat next to him but she did not touch him. They stayed like this a couple of minutes, not pronouncing a single word. Sam knew Bailey's story. She could understand what he was feeling right now. She knew how the kind of visions he experienced could be disturbing.   
  
Strangely enough, she was better than him at coping with the situation. Her so-called visions had nothing irrational. They were based on her observations of the scenes and her knowledge of the human soul. Bailey had more difficulties in accepting and facing those facts. She knew he had suffered from his special skill and that it was the reason why he gave up profiling. Bailey was the first one to talk.   
  
" I thought it was gone Sam" he said "for ever.   
- Yesterday, here ?" she asked   
- Yes. And half an hour ago, in the kitchen.   
- I know it's not easy Bailey. But we cannot ignore what you saw, can we ?   
- No. But I don't want anybody else to know. I need your help."   
  
She kissed him gently on the cheek. "Don't worry, " she said " everybody is expecting me to make irrational hypothesis anyway !" He smiled at her.   
  
" We have to go and see the parents." she said   
" Any result with the daughter ?   
- No. She left for the pension on Sunday evening. She doesn't remember anything unusual. She is still very shocked. She feels responsible : she had an argument with her brother last Sunday. Last thing they had together was a dispute.   
- He is alive Sam. What was it about ?   
- What ?   
- The dispute ?   
- Oh. Just kids' stuff. They went to the swimming pool together and she refused to play ball with him.   
- I didn't see any swimming pool here ?   
- There ain't any. There is a public one two blocks away."   
  
They left the room and walked to the other building. Sam put her hand on Bailey's shoulder. She knew he needed comfort, but it was all she could do right now.   
  
They found the senator and his wife sitting at the kitchen table. A phone was laying on the table, remaining desperately silent.   
  
" Did you find anything ?" senator Walsh asked the two agents as soon as they entered.   
- Not yet sir." Bailey answered. "The Chicago police is currently questioning your neighbors. One of them could have seen the kidnapper come or go.   
- It's been thirty six hours now." Walsh said. "They should have called already.   
- There is another possibility, senator." Sam started. "In most cases, the only motivation of kidnappers is a ransom. But it can happen that the desire of having a child, when it cannot be satisfied otherwise, pushes a man or a woman to 'steal' the child of someone else. In such cases, the kidnapper is very often a familiar of the family : a friend, a baby-sitter, a nurse, a teacher, ... sometimes even a relative." Sam waited a few seconds to give the couple time to understand her point.   
  
" Have you noticed someone in your surrounding paying particular attention to Tony ?" she asked.   
" Everybody loves Tony." Mrs. Walsh answered.   
" He's a great kid." Her husband added.   
" We are sure of that, senator." Bailey said. "What doctor Waters meant was someone over-attentionate towards your son, like a parent would be.   
  
" Mary is ..." Mrs. Walsh stopped. "Mary was fond of Tony. She was considering him a little bit like a kid brother ... And Tony loved her.   
- Helen, " Mr. Walsh continued, "our cook, she takes care of Tony after school. But there's no way she could have ...   
  
- I know sir." Bailey interrupted. "We just would like you to think of it. I want to be honest with you. This kind of kidnappers are usually more difficult to find. But they don't strike randomly; they choose the child. On the other hand, in such cases, they generally do not do any harm to the kid. If this is what happened to Tony, he is probably safe and well treated."   
  
Bailey knew his words were only a slight relief, but it was better than nothing. He even saw a very shy attempt of smile on Mrs. Walsh's face.   
"We will do whatever we can to bring him back as soon as possible." Sam added.   
  
Bailey's cell phone rang. He went a little further and took the communication. "I'm coming back. " he said when he finished. "Chicago police is going to fax me something." And he left Sam with the Walsh.   
  
When he came back, Sam saw that he was making a real effort to stay calm. All three pairs of eyes were staring at Bailey, waiting for him to talk.   
  
" There has been another child missing." he said "In Carlson Creek, twenty miles from here. Sandy Wellow, 12 years old, did not come back home after school yesterday.   
- Any clue it could be linked to Tony's kidnapping ?" senator Walsh asked.   
  
Sam did not need to wait for Bailey to answer. He would not have talked about it if there hadn't been a serious connection with the Walsh case.   
  
" We are not sure yet." Bailey answered. "The local police first thought Sandy had run away. But it doesn't seem she would have had a reason for that. They called the Chicago PD for help. The two officers who were sent to Carlson Creek were here yesterday, and they had seen a picture of your daughter." Bailey took the fax he had just received from the police headquarters and put it on the table so that Sam and the Walsh could see it.   
  
The resemblance between Sandy Wellow and Christine Walsh was amazing. Tears came up to Priscilla Walsh's eyes. Her husband hold her tight. "Do you have any idea of what this means ?" he asked the two VCTF agents. Sam looked down. She did not know what to say. It was Bailey that answered the senator's desperate question.   
  
" Sir, the chances that he calls to ask for a ransom are really poor now. We must seriously consider the hypotheses that the kidnapper plans to keep Tony with him ... to raise him as his own son. The last thing he wants to do is to hurt Tony. On the contrary, he's seeking for Tony's love. If all this is correct, Sandy is probably a kind of gift he's giving to your son, replacing the sister he is missing.   
- Agent Malone, " Walsh said "We've got the right to an honest answer. What are the chances that you get to him, and find Tony and the little girl alive ?   
- Better than what they seem." Bailey answered. "We now know what we are looking for. People generally don't become psychopath all of a sudden. Their story is full of little incidents, and some of them are often recorded in a police file somewhere. We have to go to Carlson Creek now, see if we can find something there. We will leave two police officers here with you.   
  
- I'm coming with you." Walsh said.   
" Sir, I don't think it is a good idea." Sam answered. "You should stay with your wife. We will keep you informed as soon as we have something new.   
- Tony is OUR son, doctor Waters. Let me decide what is better for my family.   
- Sir ..." Sam started, but Bailey interrupted her.   
- All right." he said "You can come if you want senator. But we are leaving now."   
  
Sam could not believe Bailey had said these words. John Walsh looked at his wife and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be OK Jack" she said "You can go".   
  
Bailey borrowed a car from the police and drove till Carlson Creek. As soon as they left, he dialed the number of George at the VCTF and put the loudspeaker on.   
  
" Fraley." The voice answered at the other end of the line.   
" George, it's Bailey." Bailey started. " I hope you haven't any plans for the evening for we are gonna need your help.   
- I'm listening.   
- We want to follow the hypothesis that the kidnapper did not act for the money. We are going to establish a psychological profile. We don't have much information yet, but I want you to enter what we've got in your machine and to start the search. Sam is here. She will give you the starting point.   
- OK. I'm ready." George said.   
  
" Hi George." Sam started. "We are looking for a male, American, most probably Caucasian : in his mind, people must believe Tony is his son. He lives alone. He must live in an individual house : he cannot run the risk of the kids to alert the neighbors.   
- Any idea of his age or social condition ?" George asked.   
" Not yet. But he must have a heavy psychiatric history recorded somewhere. The only thing is we don't know where yet.   
- And you count on me for that, right ?   
- Something like that." Bailey said. "George, children are at the core of his psychosis. He has probably been treated by a professional. You can start with the mental institutions and the private psychiatrists.   
- Any specific location to start with ?" George asked.   
  
" Start with Chicago." Sam answered. "Then you can extend to the state, but I believe he's been in the area for quite some time. Maybe born in Chicago, or arrived here when he was a kid. George, we are looking for someone having interrupted a mental treatment recently; let's say in the last two or three months.   
- It's almost impossible to get this kind of information." George pointed out. "Patients are supposed to be protected by 'secrecy'.   
- George, " Bailey answered. "The chances that he has already been arrested are very poor, but if he has, and if the medical treatment comes from a decision of the court, any interruption must be signaled to the judge in charge of the case. You can start with that." Bailey stopped a few seconds to give George time to take notes. "If he has been placed in an institution and left without the agreement of his doctor, the police department must be informed too. George, I also want you to investigate the police files. We must try to find the root cause of his neurosis. It may be our best chance."   
  
This part was Sam's specialty and Bailey let her talk.   
  
" He probably doesn't see his act as a kidnapping. He sees Tony as his own son, the child that for some reasons he has not and that he feels entitled to have. The abduction of Sandy Wellow is an attempt to reconstruct a family around Tony."   
  
Bailey had a look at John Walsh. He was no more the young and brilliant senator American citizens could see on television. He was just an anxious father whose kid had been taken away by a psychopath. Sam went on :   
  
- So, the question we now have to find an answer to is why doesn't he have children of his own. George, I'd like you to find all cases of children disappearing around Chicago in the last five years : accidents, lethal diseases, unsolved kidnapping, ...   
- Sam," George said "Do you have any idea of how many cases it represents ?   
- We know, George" Bailey answered. "But it's all we've got now and the life of two children depend on it. We'll try to reduce the scope as much as possible."   
Bailey was about to end the communication, but Sam touched his arm. "The chloroform Bailey" she said.   
  
" Yes. George," he said "we have no proof of that, but it's possible he has used chloroform to keep Tony sleeping. It's not the kind of stuff one can get in a supermarket. He could be working in a medical center or something close. We'll let you know if we can find anything else here." And he hung up.   
  
They were entering Carlson Creek. Sam and Bailey both knew the information they gave George were not enough to expect reducing significantly the scope of their investigation. They absolutely needed to learn more. And rapidly ...   
  
****  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  
  



	5. Tony

  
Disclaimer: Profiler belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen   
Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended. I'm not making any money with it. It's just for the fun ! 

  
**Part 5 : Tony**   
  
The room was dark. The man had switched off the light when he left. And Tony did not know how to switch it back on. Tony didn't like to be locked in the dark. His dad always left the little light on when he tucked him in bed.   
  
The man had said he had to go for a few hours, and that he would bring a nice surprise for his little boy when he would come back. Tony didn't know since how long he had gone. He didn't like the man; but it was even worse to be alone. He did not know how he arrived here. Last thing he remembered was that Mary had put him to bed and read a story for him. Then he woke up in this room. The man was there. He had kissed him. He was sweating.   
  
The man had told Tony that his parents did not have time any more to bring up two children. And that he would take care of him from now on; that he didn't have to worry; that they would be a family again.   
  
Tony did not believe the man. He knew his parents loved him, and that they would never have let him go without saying good bye. Nor would have Mary. Tears came up to his eyes. He could not understand why his daddy had not come and picked him up yet. He cried for a while, and then fell asleep.   
  
****  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  
  



	6. Carlson Creek

  
Disclaimer: Profiler belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen   
Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended. I'm not making any money with it. It's just for the fun ! 

**  
****Part 6 : Carlson Creek**   
  
Virginia Wellow was living with her daughter in a nice little house in the south of Carlson Creek. It was usually a quiet place, but today, the house was invaded by local police officers and surrounded by journalists. The news had been spread that the 'Wellow case' could be linked to the kidnapping of senator Walsh's son, and all Chicago newspapers and TV channels had sent a team.   
  
" I think it's better you stay in the car, sir." Bailey said to John Walsh when they arrived. "At least till we get rid of the reporters." Walsh nodded.   
  
Bailey stopped the car in front of the front door and stepped out, followed by Sam. Detective Baldwin was waiting for them inside.   
  
"Hi." He greeted them. "Looks like you're not going home, are you ?   
- Join the FBI, they said." Bailey answered. "Your colleagues told us that the little girl didn't come home after school ?   
- Hum. In fact, the only thing we know is that the last persons we have found who have seen Sandy are her school mates. They parted at the corner of Marshall street, like every day. When the mother came home yesterday evening, the child was not there. And we did not find any indication that she had returned from school.   
  
- Her school bag ?" Sam asked.   
" First thing we checked doctor Waters." Baldwin answered. "We haven't found it.   
- At what time did the mother returned ?" Bailey asked.   
- 7:30 pm. She is a clerk at the local supermarket. The father died six years ago in a car accident. Sandy is generally alone here from 17:00 to 19:30. She usually does her homework and prepares the dinner.   
  
- Did you already search the place for finger prints ?   
- Yes sir ! We haven't got the results yet, but I don't think we'll find anything. Did you see the picture of the kid ?   
- Yes we did." Sam answered. She looked around. "I don't think anybody could expect a ransom from Mrs. Wellow, right ?   
  
- No. They live decently, but have no money spared.   
- Can we talk to the mother ?" Sam asked   
" Sure. This way please."   
  
Baldwin led them to a small dining room. Virginia Wellow was sitting alone at the table. Four officers were in the room. One was busy connecting the phone to a tape recorder. The three others were inspecting the furniture. Baldwin introduced the two agents to the little girl's mother :   
  
"Mrs. Wellow, this is agent Bailey Malone and doctor Samantha Waters, from Atlanta FBI. They'd like to talk to you.   
- The FBI ? I thought that you were in charge of the case ?   
- We were here to investigate another case of child missing Mrs. Wellow." Bailey answered. We think there might be a connection with the disappearing of your daughter.   
- A connection ?" she asked.   
  
Bailey chose to be honest.   
  
" You may have heard the son of the senator Walsh was kidnapped two days ago." he said "Tony Walsh has a sister, Christine. She's twelve years old, and her resemblance with Sandy is amazing."   
  
Bailey pulled out a picture of Christine Walsh and showed it to Virginia Wellow. Tears came up immediately into her eyes.   
  
" We know this is a very difficult situation, Mrs. Wellow," Sam said. "But we need to know more about Sandy.   
- I've already said all I know to the police." she said.   
  
" I'm sure you did Mrs. Wellow - May I call you Virginia ?" Bailey asked softly. She nodded. He took her hands in his and went on : "We want to put all the chances on our side, to find Sandy and Tony. We have absolutely no certitude yet, but there is a possibility that Sandy was abducted because she looks very much like Christine Walsh. The man who took Tony may have wanted to build a new family for the kid, by bringing him a new sister. Virginia, I don't wan to lie to you. We may be completely wrong about this, but we do not want to neglect any hypothesis. Do you understand that ?   
  
" Yes" she said, and a very shy smile came to her face. "How can I help ?   
- Tony Walsh was kidnapped less than forty eight hours ago. If we admit that the same man abducted Sandy yesterday, for the reason I mentioned, then we must admit this was part of a plan he made long ago. This means he has probably noticed Sandy long before he kidnapped Tony. At first, we thought the man could be a familiar of the Walsh. Do you know anybody in your surrounding who is, or was, related to John Walsh or his family : a member of your family, a friend, a neighbor, someone at your work, maybe a regular customer ?   
  
- Not to my knowledge." she answered. "Sandy scarcely comes to the store. I don't think someone could have noticed her there." She stopped for a few seconds, thinking. "To be honest, I'm not really interested in politics. I had never heard of senator Walsh before yesterday.   
  
- Mrs. Wellow," Sam continued, "we believe the man lives, or has lived, in the Chicago area, but we don't know where exactly. Does Sandy practice any activity outside school that sometimes brings her out of Carlson Creek, like sport or art ?   
  
- She is in the basket ball team of her school. She loves the game. They sometimes participate to competitions out of town. Three weeks ago, they went to Chicago. But I don't have the list of all places they went to lately. Her coach could certainly provide you with more details. His name is Mr. Brandon.   
- Good." Bailey said. "Jerry, do you think you could send someone to talk to Mr. Brandon ?" he asked Baldwin.   
" Sure." the detective answered. He called one of the officers and gave him instructions.   
- Virginia," Bailey said "do you have any relatives Sandy visits regularly ?   
- Her grand-parents." she answered "I mean her father's parents. They live in Dallas. Sandy spends one month with them every summer.   
- Do they know what happened ?" Sam asked.   
" Yes. I called them this morning. They are on their way. They should land at 18:45 in Chicago. They helped us a lot, you know, ... after Kyle died.   
- So we could talk to them tomorrow morning." Sam said "Meantime, you could ask them if they remember anything particular about Sandy's last visit.   
- I will." Mrs. Wellow said.   
  
Sam handed her a card.   
  
" You can call me any time." she said "In case you remember something ... or if you just want to talk.   
- Thanks.   
- Virginia," Bailey asked "do you mind if we have a look at Sandy's room ?   
- No." she answered hesitantly.   
" Don't bother." Baldwin said. "I'll show them the way."   
  
The three of them left the dining room and were about to go upstairs when a police officer stopped them. "I've got a call for you, agent Malone." he said "an agent John Grant.". "I'll join you up there." Bailey said to Sam and Baldwin, and he went to the phone.   
  
" Hi John." he said "How are things going in Chicago ?   
- Fine. They haven't finished the autopsy yet. Grace is in there. The police department told me what happened in Carlson Creek. I just wanted to know if you needed me there.   
- Not really. Do you know if the CPD has located Carlyle ?   
- Not yet."   
  
Bailey checked his notes.   
  
" Then I want you to see the cook, Helen Sommerset." he said "She must have come back from New Orleans now. Try to establish a list of all places Tony went to in the last two months. Send the information to George when you're finished.   
- I will. Anything else ?   
- We should be back to Chicago in about two hours. We're not going home tonight. Can you find us an hotel ?   
- OK.   
- We'll meet you and Grace at the CPD headquarters.   
- See you there."   
  
Sam was alone when Bailey entered Sandy's bedroom.   
  
" Anything new ?" she asked   
- No. Where is Baldwin ?   
- He went outside to smoke."   
  
Sandy's room was exactly what one would expect from a twelve years old girl's bedroom : it was a perfect mix of childhood and teenage. The walls were covered with posters of the most fashionable bands; a few make-up articles were laying on a table; and yet there was a Teddy Bear on her bed. She was probably still sleeping with it, but she would never have admitted it before her friends. There was a framed picture of her mother on her desk, and one of an older couple, most likely her grand-parents. Pinned on the wall, close to her bed, was a picture of Sandy riding a horse.   
  
The bed was done and everything seemed to be at its place. Bailey had a fugitive thought at what Frances' bedroom looked like when she was twelve : a perpetual mess.   
  
Sam started opening the drawers of the chest, while Bailey went to the little desk by the window. Like the rest of the room, the desk was clean and in order. He opened the three drawers but didn't find anything interesting. Neither did Sam. Actually, they had no idea of what they were looking for. There was no clue whatsoever that Sandy had reached home the day before. The man had probably been waiting for her outside and taken her there.   
  
Bailey kneeled and grabbed the little dustbin from under the desk. He took the two paper sheets on the top of it. It looked like some mathematics exercises Sandy had apparently had trouble with. Below were only a few little cake pieces. He took one and molded it between his fingers. No doubt about it, they were fresh. They couldn't possibly have been there for two days. "Sam !" he called "Could you come and have a look at that ?". Sam joined him and took the little piece Bailey was handing her. She touched it and looked puzzled. "She came home yesterday." she just said. But he did not answer. "Bailey ?" she touched his arm. No reaction. She understood at once what was happening ...   
  
Bailey saw Sandy Wellow seated at her desk, eating her cake and doing her homework. He could see her as clear as if she had been in the room right now. The little radio was producing music. She was having a hard time with her work. She did not hear the man come in. He took her by surprise. He put one of his arms around her, preventing any move, and put his other hand on her mouth, so that she could not scream. He had an handkerchief in his hand, probably with some kind of sedative on it. The little girl tried to fight for a few seconds. Then her muscles relaxed and she fell on her chair. The man stayed very calm. He put everything back in order on the desk, lifted Sandy in his arms, and took her school bag. Then he left the room.   
  
Bailey's vision ended as suddenly as it had started. When he 'woke up', Sam's hand was on his shoulder. She was staring at him in silence.   
  
" He was there, Sam" he said.   
" I know." She let a few seconds pass. "She was at her desk ?" she asked.   
" Yes. Doing her homework. She didn't hear him. The radio was on. He used some drug to make her sleep. Sam, " he added "He doesn't think he's doing anything wrong.   
- Most psychopath don't. Bail, are you OK ?" she asked softly.   
  
His hands were shaking and he was sweating ... He was really pale.   
  
" Do you want a glass of water ?   
- I can handle it Sam." he replied. But she could see it was only a poor attempt to reassure her, and that he was not so sure himself.   
" What you need is a rest.   
- I'll be all right, Sam.   
- No you won't. And you know it Bailey. I'm probably the person who can understand the best how tough this is. Don't try to fool me.   
  
He looked at her and kissed her hand.   
  
" I know you are, honey" he told her. "We'll have to talk about it one day. But for the moment, the only thing that matters is the life of the two kids. We must hurry Sam. Till now, we haven't even got close to him.   
- What do you want to start with ?   
- I'll talk to Baldwin. We must have the cake pieces analyzed by the CPD laboratory. Maybe Grace can work on that."   
  
She nodded.   
  
" I want you to contact Sandy's math teacher and find out when exactly he asked for these exercises." he added, handing her the two sheets of paper he had removed from the bin. "In case it was not yesterday, call her school mates and ask them if Sandy mentioned she had not started working on the subject before yesterday."   
  
He paused for a few seconds, then he continued : "We have to do better with the profile, Sam. We absolutely have to reduce the scope if we want George to progress in the search. First priority is to find how and when he met Tony Walsh and Sandy Wellow for the first time. We'll make a working session with Grace, George and John tonight in Chicago."   
  
They got up and left the room.   
  
****  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  
  



	7. Sandy

  
Disclaimer: Profiler belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen   
Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended. I'm not making any money with it. It's just for the fun ! 

  
**Part 7 : Sandy**   
  
Sandy woke up in the van. It was cold and dark. She was alone at the back and she could not see the driver. She tried to remember how she got there, but her brain was like a big black hole. Her head hurt a little. She did not panic. Not that she was more courageous than any other child, but she was more mature than most of her twelve years old friends. She knew that screaming would not change anything to the situation, that it would just be a waste of energy. And she had the feeling she would need energy later.   
  
After a time that seemed like eternity to her, she felt the van stop. She heard someone slam a door and walk next to the car. When the rear door suddenly opened, the light was so crude she could not distinguish the man's face at first. He grabbed her arm and had her walk out.   
  
" Hello little girl," he said "Here we are. This is your new home"   
  
His voice was sweet, but yet the pressure on her arms was strong. She understood she had no chance to escape him now. Her eyes had got used to the light now and she could see him clearly. He was tall, taller than her father. He had long blond hair and blue eyes. Sandy had seen many police TV shows, and she knew she might have to make a description one day. So, despite the fear, she stared at him. She noticed a little scar just above his left eyebrow. The man was not so young, about forty she guessed.   
  
" My name is Sandy" she said. He smiled.   
" I know." he answered "Mine is Michael, but all my friends call me Mike. Come. You must be hungry. I can cook, you know."   
  
He locked the van door and took her through a little garden, to his house. It had nothing special. It looked like any other little house in the suburb of Chicago. The only difference, and it was a large one, was that it was completely isolated. No neighbors, Sandy thought, very convenient. The man was not stupid. She was to be careful.   
  
They both entered the house. It was very dark inside. All the shutters were closed, as well as all the windows. It smelled stuffy. The man did not switch on the lights.   
He apparently knew the rooms by hard and had no difficulty to make his way. He led Sandy to a small corridor.   
  
" Sandy" he said, "I want you to meet the rest of the family." He opened a door and looked for the switch on the wall. A neon flicked for a while and finally the light was on. It was a little room, with no window. Against the longest wall were two bunk beds and a few toys were laying on the floor. These were old toys for little boys, not the kind of stuff a kid would ask for today. Mike pushed her gently inside. "This will be your room" he said "I know it does not quite suit a nice little girl like you, but we'll finish arranging it together. It will be fun".   
  
He closed the door behind him. "So here you are !" he suddenly said. Sandy turned back and saw the little boy tucked in the corner. "Come on Tony ! Be a nice boy. I promised I would bring you a surprise, didn't I ? Here she is ..." Mike took Sandy's hand. "This is Sandy, she's your new sister."   
  
"I already have a sister" the little boy answered. "Her name is Christine. She must miss me.   
- Miss you ? Come on Tony, I've seen your so-called sister with you at the swimming pool. She doesn't like you. Believe me, she doesn't give a dam to what can happen to you.   
- It's not true. Christine loves me. She was just ...   
- Stop it now ! " the man shout. "You'd better forget about this bitch right now. Now Sandy is your sister."   
  
Tears came up to Tony's eyes. The man calmed down and put his hand in Tony's hair. "It's OK. Daddy's not angry. Well, I'll let you two get familiar with each other. I'll go and cook the dinner. Be nice !". He laughed and left the room.   
  
Sandy heard him lock the door. She waited a few seconds and then got close to the little boy. She sat next to him and took him in her arms. She started rocking him softly.   
  
****  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  
  



	8. Brainstorming

  
Disclaimer: Profiler belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen   
Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended. I'm not making any money with it. It's just for the fun ! 

**  
Part 8 : Brainstorming**   
  
It was past seven when Sam and Bailey arrived at the Chicago police department headquarters. They had dropped senator Walsh at his house after leaving Carlson Creek. Considering the circumstances, Walsh was holding on better than expected. They had left two officers in case the kidnapper would call, but neither Sam nor Bailey thought that could happen. They both had kept silent in the car.   
  
Bailey stopped the car in front of the police station. They both stepped out and joined Grace and John into detective Baldwin's office.   
  
" Anything new ?" Bailey asked around.   
" Not really." Baldwin answered first. "Except that you were right. Sandy actually returned home yesterday. After you discovered the cake, I had my guys check again the finger prints. They found Sandy's prints on a magazine her mother bought yesterday morning. We did not spot Carlyle yet. But honestly, I don't think he's got anything to do with all this. He's just a drug dealer; doesn't have the brain to organize something like this.   
  
- I agree with you." Sam said. "Grace, did the autopsy reveal anything ?   
- You mean outside the fact that this guy is a sadist ? Not really. She has been hit 13 times, but none of the hits was lethal. She died of the throat cut. The weapon used is most likely a kitchen knife. Probably did not take more than ten minutes. I would say she died between 23:00 and 23:30.   
- John, could you see Miss Sommerset ?" Bailey asked.   
  
" Yes. She was pretty much upset. I did not learn much. But she gave me a list of places Tony went to in the last six months.   
- And you have an exhaustive list of the competitions Carlson Creek college basket ball team attended to this year." Baldwin added. "I gave it to Grant.   
- I already faxed it to George" John added   
" Thanks Jerry." Bailey said. "I think we all need a rest now. We'll start to cross-check the two lists tomorrow morning and try to visit the places.   
- Don't hesitate to call if you need help."   
  
They parted and the VCTF team left the building. "The hotel is two blocks away." John said. "We can make it by foot.". It took them five minutes to get there and none of them said a word on the way. Once they had all checked in, Bailey gave the schedule for the night.   
  
" OK. I give you half an hour to relax. Then everybody in my room, 209. We'll have dinner served upstairs." They all nodded and disappeared. Bailey did not go straight up. He made a stop at the bar first and ordered a scotch. When he arrived in his room, he removed his jacket and lighted a cigar. The phone was on the bedside table. He dialed the number of the Dickens boarding school. He was still on the phone with Frances when Sam knocked at the door and came in.   
  
" How is she doing ?" she asked.   
" Seems to be OK. It's not that easy of course. It's quite different from anything she has lived so far. She doesn't want me to worry anyway. I can't help thinking she wouldn't tell me if anything went wrong. You know, even when she was only a kid she would never have admitted she could not solve her problems herself.   
- She's your daughter !"   
  
Bailey smiled at her. "It's not that I refuse your help honey. It's just that we do not have much time to start a therapy right now" he said. "I sure do believe you, Malone." He looked more relaxed now, but she could see he was exhausted. She did not mention it though. He wouldn't have listened anyway.   
  
Grace and John arrived a few minutes later. They ordered sandwiches and settled around the table. John plugged in the portable computer he had borrowed from the Chicago police and plugged in the modem. He dialed one of the VCTF phone numbers and a few seconds later, the face of George appeared on the screen.   
  
" All right," Bailey started "we're all here. We can start now. George, can you give us a summary of what you gathered so far. Only the facts first.   
- OK." George answered. "First case. Anthony Edward Walsh, 5 years old, son of senator John Walsh, was kidnapped on Monday evening, at around 11:30 pm. His baby-sitter, Mary Jenkins, 18, was killed the same night in the Walsh's bathroom, throat cut with a kitchen knife. She was also hit thirteen times with the same knife. Tony and Mary were alone in the property. No finger prints were found. No ransom was asked so far. I've studied carefully the life and time of the whole household and did not find anything interesting. No gambler, no drug addicts, no criminal records; except for one of the maids ex-boy friend, Robert Carlyle, convinced of drug dealing a few years ago.   
- I think we all agree Carlyle doesn't fit in the picture." Bailey interrupted.   
  
George completed his summary. Then they all went into the details again. It took them about two hours. At the end of the process, the morale was not very high. They couldn't find any connection between the two cases, except the resemblance between Christine Walsh and Sandy Wellow of course.   
  
" George, " Bailey asked "Did you start with the beginning of profile Sam gave you this morning ?   
- Yes. 'start' is really the word. The most difficult is to obtain information from medical centers about their patients. So, I try to force chance a little bit. I hope you'll cover me if the cops get me, Bailey. But even if I could access all their secret files, I'm afraid that would not lead us anywhere. You have no idea of how many lunatics live free in a city like Chicago."   
  
John smiled. He had been in the police long enough to know what George was talking about.   
  
" We are not looking for a lunatic, George." Sam said. "You can focus on male suffering from a neurosis linked to the loss or the lack of a child. That should reduce the scope a little bit.   
- I know, Sam. Believe me, I'm focussing. I haven't started with the private psychiatrist yet, and I've already found around two thousand possible suspects.   
- You can also try the parents associations, the support groups for parents having lost a child" Bailey added.   
" Thanks Bailey. I actually did not know what to do this night.   
- I know it's not much, but that's all we've got, and ...   
- And we have to do something for these kids, I know, Bailey. I just want you to be aware that the chances we get something serious are less than poor."   
  
Grace had remained silent most of the evening. "I know I'm not a specialist," she started, "but do we have any clue whatsoever that we are in the good direction ? I mean, we have no proofs the two cases are even linked to each other. We say 'HE', but they could be a gang, or it could even be a woman. We start from the hypothesis we're dealing with one psychopath who wants to raise a family, but we could have to face with a pedophiliac network, right ? We are focussing on one possibility, excluding all others.   
  
- Grace please ! Don't give them other ideas !" George pleaded.   
- That's true Grace." Sam answered. "We have no evidence, and we could be wrong. Let's say we are following the most likely hypothesis. I don't think it's a group. A network would not take two kids in the same area in less than 24 hours. Also, even if we can't prove yet the two cases are linked, we must admit the resemblance between the two little girls is amazing. The probability for it to be just a coincidence is very low.   
- You mean it's one of your intuitions, ain't it ?"   
  
Sam kept silent for a few seconds. Bailey was looking at her, suddenly very pale. Last think he wanted was the team to know that it was HIS 'intuition' this time, not Sam's.   
  
" Come on, Sam." Grace continued. "You know I trust you instinct. I just want to be sure we don't rush on one possibility and miss something. That's all.   
- Yes." Sam answered. "You can say it's one of my intuitions."   
  
Grace had noticed the change in Bailey. But he had recovered very fast.   
  
" George," he started, "did you try to cross-check the two lists of places where the kids went to lately ?   
- Yes. I still have to give a few phone calls tomorrow morning, but it did not give any result so far."   
  
It was almost 2:00 am when they parted. Grace and John went back to their respective rooms. Sam did not even fake to go back to hers. She was tired of hiding her feelings for Bailey. And she knew their two colleagues were not fool anyway.   
  
Bailey was already in bed when she went out of the bathroom, but he was not sleeping yet. He was staring at the ceiling. "Thanks to have covered me up, Sam" he said. "We'll get him, Bailey. I promise" were the last words Sam said that day. They did not make love that night. They just hold each other tight until they both fell into a heavy sleep.   
  
****  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  
  



	9. First lead

  
Disclaimer: Profiler belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen   
Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended. I'm not making any money with it. It's just for the fun ! 

  
**Part 9 : First Lead**   
  
Bailey woke up at five that morning. The images of Tony Walsh and Sandy Wellow had invaded his dreams. He tried not to wake up Sam, but he was restless and she somehow felt it in her sleep. She opened her eyes. "Did you manage to rest a little bit ?" she asked. He did not answer the question. Looking at his face, the answer was obvious anyway.   
  
" There must be a connection, Sam." he started. "He did not kidnap the kids in the street. He entered their houses. He had prepared his actions. His behavior is not impulsive. The key is there. I can feel it. If only we could find where they attracted his attention.   
- There could be a thousand answers to this question, Bailey.   
- Where do children go ?   
- Schools, play grounds, swimming pools, theater, shops, ...   
- Well, I won't find the answer in this bed, will I."   
  
He got up. "Grace and John won't appear before two hours. You can go back to sleep." he added entering the bathroom.   
  
When Sam woke up again, Bailey had left. She found a note on the table saying he had gone to the police headquarters. She got up and got dressed. Grace and John were already there when she entered the breakfast room.   
  
" Where is Bailey ?" John asked.   
" Already at work.   
- He looked tired yesterday." Grace said. As Sam did not answer, she went on : "Sam, is there anything else we should know ?   
- No. I guess he hasn't fully recovered yet. And this case is not an easy one to start with."   
  
They finished their breakfast discussing lighter subjects, and left for the police station. Bailey was on the phone with George when they joined him in the little office the CPD had given them. He sounded pretty excited. He put the loudspeaker on when the rest of the team came in.   
  
" I had an idea on my way here" he started. "The kids live in different social backgrounds and twenty kilometers from each other. The chances that they frequent the same places are poor. Except for public or administrative building. So I called the parents this morning. Tony had an operation for appendicitis three months ago, and Sandy broke her right arm two months ago. And, guess what, they were both admitted in the same hospital, Cook County, here in Chicago. I asked George to check the records of all employees there. It's gonna take some time, but it could be worth it."   
  
Bailey's excitement started to spread on the rest of the VCTF.   
  
" George," Bailey went on "I will stay in this office for now. You can call me any time. I will coordinate the search. Meantime, I want the three of you to go further with the lists the Walsh and Mrs. Wellow gave us yesterday. Here are pictures of both kids, take them with you, show them to whoever you can. I've split the lists in three. Call me in case you find anything interesting. I talked to Baldwin. He will provide each of you with a car."   
  
Each of the three agents grabbed part of the list and some pictures. They rushed out of the room. Bailey started pacing around in the office.   
  
****  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  
  



	10. Doctor Marcus Miller

  
Disclaimer: Profiler belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen   
Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended. I'm not making any money with it. It's just for the fun ! 

**  
Part 10 : Doctor Marcus Miller**   
  
It had been a tough day. George had found a few possible leads with the Cook County Hospital personnel. Bailey had rushed on each of them, but none of them had led to a conclusion. Sam, Grace and John had visited all the places where the kids had been in the last months, but nowhere did they find anyone remembering the two of them.   
  
Sam had returned to Carlson Creek to see Sandy's grand-parents. But there again, no result. Bailey had dropped the idea of organizing another working session at the hotel. With no new element, it seemed useless. The four agents had dinner early together, and they parted for the night.   
  
It was 2:45 am. Bailey had tried hard to fall asleep, but hadn't succeeded. Images of Tony and Sandy kept haunting him each time he closed his eyes. He had now given up the idea of finding some rest this night. He was aware he was taking this case much too personally.   
  
Sam was sleeping peacefully on his side. She was so beautiful. Bailey still had difficulties realizing she was loving him the way he loved her. They had been 'best friends' for such a long time, and the discovery of their love was a kind of miracle. He was watching her sleep, and this simple vision almost made him thank God for his insomnia. She was so strong. The love he was feeling for Sam was probably the most powerful emotion he had felt for years. She was giving him the strength to believe they could rebuild a real family together. With Chloe ... and Frances ...   
  
Lost among the images of Sandy and Tony were also flashes of Frances, when she was a kid, when a cuddle and a kiss could solve any problem. He remembered her first school day, her first heartache. The panic he had felt the first time she got sick. Janet was in Reno visiting her parents and the baby was feverish. And he, the marine, calm and serene when lost in the VietNam jungle, suddenly fell into pieces in front of his little baby crying. He had drove her to the nearest hospital ... to hear the doctor say she had caught a cold. Needless to say he had never told this story to anyone.   
  
Today, in front of the disappearing of these two children, he felt almost as distraught as before Frances' cold.   
  
3:30 am. Sleep would not come now. He would not have been able to explain why, but deep down inside, he was persuaded the kidnapper had something to do with the medical sphere. This was for sure the most perturbing aspect of these visions, the fact that he had a certainty, but nothing concrete to back it up.   
  
For conscience's sake, he had had George check the various family doctors the Walsh and the Wellow had had over the years. But, of course, no link was found. Doctors, nurses, paramedics ...   
  
John Walsh had called him in the afternoon. Bailey had found what to say to preserve hope. He was not worried about the life of the children. But he had been in the FBI long enough to know that they could search for years without finding the kids. The loss of a child was a wound that never healed. Bailey was convinced the kidnapper knew something about it.   
  
He was something like a physician, and he somehow met both Tony and Sandy. But it was neither in a hospital, nor at his practice. Where do kids see doctors ? He ought to do a little brainstorming on the subject in the morning with the rest of the team.   
  
3:45 am. Sam moved slightly in her sleep. Bailey's thoughts went back to Frances, when he and Sam drove her to her new boarding school. Oh God, it was only four days ago. It seemed an eternity to him. He knew it was a good thing for her, and the judge did not let them much choice anyway. But he sometimes felt he was betraying her.   
  
Dickens was an institution in Georgia. They were famous for the quality of the education, as well as for the harshness of the discipline. They had met the director, and he did not look like a cheerful character. Despite the order of the judge, he had carefully studied Frances' school reports before he accepted her coming. She even had to go through a complete medical examination ... Maybe they were afraid that 'shooting at one's father' could be a catching disease !   
  
A smile came on Bailey's face when he thought of the director's face when Frances told him that ... Medical examination ... How could he have not thought of it ! Every child in every American school had to have a medical examination every year. In most of the cases, it was made by a specialized physician covering several school in an area. It had to be checked, but it was not completely impossible that the same doctor covered both South Chicago and Carlson Creeks elementary schools.   
  
Bailey got up carefully, picked up his cell phone and went to the bathroom. There, pushed by a sudden outburst of enthusiasm, he dialed George home number. The phone rang several times before a sleepy George finally answered.   
  
" Fraley." was all he said.   
" George, it's Bailey. Sorry to call you at home, but I may have had an idea about the kids.   
- Bailey ? " he paused for a few seconds. "Do you have any idea what time it is ?   
- I know, but it's important. I want the name of the doctor who practiced the medical examination in Tony Walsh and Sandy Wellow schools this year.   
- What ? Are you kidding ? I don't know about Chicago, but here, it's 4 am. You've got three other agents with you. Why is it me you decided to wake up ?   
- Because you're the only computer magician I know." Bailey suddenly realized the impropriety of what he was doing and felt a little ashamed for it. "I'm really sorry George. I could not sleep and I didn't think ... Well ... Could you check that for me, first thing in the morning ?   
- Sure. Try to get some sleep now, will you.   
- OK. Call me as soon as you have the answer."   
  
He hung up the phone. Sam was awaken when he returned to the bedroom.   
  
" Sorry honey, I didn't want to ...   
- What's up ? Who were you on the phone with ?   
- George.   
- Bail, it's the middle of the night !   
- Yes. That's what he told me too".   
  
She smiled at him.   
  
" You didn't sleep, did you ?" she asked.   
" I tried ! I just ... I just had an idea, and I wanted George to check something. I did not realized it was so late.   
- You mean 'so early'. What was it ?" He looked at her puzzled. "Your idea, Bailey. What was it ?   
- Medical examination. Doctors going from schools to schools, paying their annual visits."   
  
Sam immediately understood where his idea had come from.   
  
" Frances ?" she asked.   
" Yeah. I thought of it remembering Dickens. I know there aren't much probabilities, Sam, but we have to give it a try.   
- It's possible. Bailey, we have no proof the guy is related to doctors."   
  
He looked at her with the look of a child who would have been caught stealing sugar from the cupboard. She knew what that meant. She understood perfectly how one felt when one knew something for sure but was not able to give a valid reason for it. She sure knew a lot about instinct.   
  
Sam took Bailey in her arms and rocked him slowly. A few minutes later, they were both sleeping.   
  
Bailey was sleeping heavily when the phone rang, but yet he jumped out of bed to pick it up. A look at his watch told him that it was almost 5 am.   
  
" Malone." he said.   
" Doctor Marcus Miller." George's voice said at the other end of the line   
- What ?   
- I hope you were sleeping ! Dr Marcus Miller is the physician who made medical examination both at Sandy and Tony schools this year."   
  
Bailey sat on the bed. He put on the loudspeaker so that Sam could hear it too. Bailey asked George to repeat what he had just said.   
  
" George, do you have any information about this Miller ?   
- Hey ! I have a reputation here. You called me computer magician, didn't you ? Miller has a practice in the southern suburb of Chicago. Not so far from the Walsh residence. He is divorced. They had a child, Robert. He died in a car accident five years ago. He was six years old then. It seems their marriage did not outlive the accident. For your information, I did not find any trace of therapy or belonging to a support group.   
  
- It's him." Sam said. "George, do you have his address ?   
- 21, Delaware Street. Guess where !   
- Carlson Creek." Bailey answered   
" Right ! Robert Miller was going to the same school as Sandy Wellow. She may even have known him.   
- Thanks George. We're going there right now. I'll let you know.   
- By all means."   
  
****  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  
  



	11. A good father

  
Disclaimer: Profiler belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen   
Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended. I'm not making any money with it. It's just for the fun ! 

**  
Part 11 : A Good Father**   
  
Bailey called Grace and John in their rooms, while Sam got dressed. He rapidly explained them the situation. Then he grabbed a shirt and trousers and put them on. They all gathered in the hall of the hotel. Bailey handed the car keys to John. He had slept less than an hour and was much too excited to concentrate on the driving.   
  
In the car, Bailey called the CPD headquarters. Baldwin was not there but he managed to convince the officer in charge to give him his personal phone number. He called him at home and told him about the last developments of the case. "Jerry, I know what time it is, but I absolutely need you to get a warrant. Wake up a judge and get me that thing signed OK ... We're on our way to Carlson Creek ... Sure, we could use some support, but, please, only unmarked police cars, and no siren ... Jerry, this is not a first for me ... Yes, we'll be as cautious as mice ... See you there."   
  
It was 5:45 when John parked the car in Delaware street. Legally speaking, they had to wait until six ... and till the warrant was signed by a judge. From where they were, they could see Miller's house. It was a little suburban house, with a little garden and a white fence. "John, go and have a look at the back." Bailey said.   
  
" Bailey, it is not isolated enough." Sam started. "The neighbors certainly know him. How could he explain the fact that he suddenly brings two children home. I don't know, but ...   
- He's not there." Bailey interrupted.   
  
Grace had a look at her two colleagues. Obviously, there was something more to this case they both knew, and were not ready to share.   
  
" John ?" Bailey asked in his walkie-talkie "Did you see something ?   
- No. All is calm on my side.   
- Is there a back door.   
- Yes. On what seems to be the kitchen.   
- OK. Stay there. Just in case."   
  
" Let's go, girls" he added for Grace and Sam. The three of them stepped out of the car and headed at the Miller's house. Bailey checked his gun on the way, and then put it back in its holster. They went straightforward to the door and Bailey knocked at it. Sam had a look at her watch. It was 6:12. Bailey knocked again after a while, louder this time. It still took about thirty seconds before the door finally opened. An old woman appeared; she was wearing a robe and had obviously been sleeping when the VCTF agents arrived.   
  
" Good morning" Bailey started, almost embarrassed "Is this Dr Marcus Miller's place ?   
- Yes" the lady replied, "Dr Miller is my son. And he lives here. Who are you ?   
- Sorry to bother you so early Mrs. Miller. I'm special agent Malone, from the FBI. And here are agents Waters and Alvarez. We'd like to talk to your son.   
- Marcus is not here. What is all this about.   
- We'd be glad to tell you, Mrs. Miller." Sam said "But it might take a little time ... It may be preferable to talk inside.   
  
Joanna Miller started being worried, like any good citizen would have been seeing law enforcement officers at six in the morning.   
  
" Did anything happen to Marcus ?" she asked hesitantly.   
" We don't know yet." Bailey answered. "May we come in ?"   
  
She drew aside to let them in. The three agents followed her to the lounge. "Please sit down." she said, showing them an old couch. They settled in.   
  
" Would you like some coffee, or tea ?   
- No thanks." Bailey answered. "Mrs. Miller, do you know where your son currently is ?   
- He is in Memphis, he is acting as a replacement for an old friend of his.   
- And do you know the name of this friend ?" Sam continued.   
- Yes, he wrote it in my address book, along with his phone number"   
  
She got up and went to the sideboard. She opened a drawer and took a little notepad from it. She turned a few pages while returning to the sofa. " Here it is." she said "Doctor Angus McIntire." She handed the little book to Bailey, who took note of the name, address and phone number. He got up and went a little further. He took out his phone and called George in Atlanta.   
  
" How long has your son been away, Mrs. Miller ?" Sam asked.   
- About two weeks. I've answered your questions. Tell me what happened now. Why are you looking for my son ?"   
  
Her voice was full of anxiety. Bailey stared at Sam. Here came the tough part. He was sorry to let her do it, but he absolutely had to get information about this doctor McIntire in Memphis. Sam drew a long breath and was about to answer the old lady, but Grace unexpectedly relieved her of the burden.   
  
" We just want to ask him a few question, Mrs. Miller." she started. "You've probably heard of these two children who have disappeared lately ... one is the son of a senator ... They reported it on TV ...". The woman nodded. "Well, we have found out that your son knew both of the kids. We are interrogating all people who saw the children recently. To see if they have noticed anything unusual.   
  
- Mrs. Miller," Sam asked, "Did you notice anything particular in Marcus behavior before he left ?   
- No. Of course not. You don't imagine that Marcus could have anything to do with all this, do you ?   
- We don't know, Mrs. Miller." Grace went on. "For the moment, we are trying to gather as much information as we can. I'm sure you can understand how worried the parents of these children are right now. You are a mother too.   
- And I know my son. He could never do any harm to a human being. Even less to a child. He is a doctor. He devotes is life to helping people. How could you think, even for one minute, that Marcus could be involved in such a thing ...   
  
- We do not think the kidnapper actually wants to hurt the children." Sam said. She paused for a moment. "The loss of their son must have been a tragedy for Marcus and his wife. One can never really go beyond such a pain, can one ?   
- Marcus loved Bobby more than anything in the world. But that doesn't mean ..."   
  
Tears came up to the old lady's eyes. Bailey had finished his conversation with George and was returning to the couch. He sat next to Mrs. Miller and took her hand in his. He gave her a little time to recover before he started again.   
  
" Mrs. Miller," he said "I know how difficult it can be for you." Sam and Grace knew he was sincere. He sure had experimented difficult moments with his daughter lately. He went on : "But we have to help this children, haven't we ?   
- Marcus is sometimes perturbed, but I'm sure he wouldn't do such a thing.   
- Mrs. Miller, doctor McIntire died three months ago from a heart attack. I don't know where Marcus is, but I know he is not in Memphis."   
  
She was no more holding back her tears, now. She suddenly looked much older.   
  
" Your son needs help, Mrs. Miller." Sam said softly. "We do not believe he think he's doing something wrong. We are certain he has no intention hurting Tony and Sandy." Sam was deliberately calling the children by their names. The three agents were careful not to mention the murder of Tony's baby-sitter.   
  
" We have to find him." Bailey said. " To make him realize Sandy and Tony are not his own children, and that they have to be returned to their families." The desperate look of the old woman was breaking Bailey's heart. Grace noticed it. She did not need to be a doctor to see he was exhausted and close to a breakdown. Moreover, not so long ago, did he have to convince his own daughter to surrender to the police. His situation then was not so much different from the one of Mrs. Miller now. She tried to take over from him.   
  
" Mrs. Miller, we know he kept you out of this, but do you have any idea where your son could hide ? Does he have a place of his own, somewhere where he would feel safe ?" The woman shook her head.   
  
" Sooner or later we will find him." Sam went on. "And the sooner, the better. We don't know where he's gonna stop. He may have planned to take other children." Sam knew it was not very likely, but she had to give a good reason to Miller's mother to betray her son. "We must stop him before he worsen the situation."   
  
" I don't know where he is. He told me he was in Memphis, I believed him." The mother was loosing her calm. "He lives here. This is where he feels safe. He is a good man. I don't believe you. My son would never have done such a thing. He's probably gone to his ex-wife, and he did not tell me for he didn't want me to worry. That's all.   
- Then, we'll have to check it." Bailey said. He was still holding the old woman's hands. "If we find your son there, then we'll disappear from your life. Where does his ex-wife live ? Do you have her address ?   
- Not exactly. We didn't ... She left Marcus after Bobby died. All I know is that she lives in Baltimore." Bailey fluttered. Sam looked at him. His ex-wife too lived in Baltimore.   
" What is her first name ?" he asked.   
" Angela. Angela Rinaldi-Miller."   
  
The door bell rang. Bailey got up and went to the door. He needed to move. He opened. Baldwin was there with John. He pulled out the warrant from the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to Bailey.   
  
" Jerry, at last !" Bailey said. The detective gave a wry smile.   
" If you figure out it's easy to get a judge sign this god damned paper at six in the morning ! What's up ?   
- Miller is not here. We did not manage getting much from his mother. Here is the name of his ex-wife. Bailey showed his notebook to the detective. "She is in Baltimore. Could you check that for me ?   
- Sure. No address ?   
- No. I can give a call to the local Bureau if you prefer.   
- Won't be necessary. I know a few cops there. I'll give them a call."   
  
" Mrs. Miller," Bailey said when he returned to the lounge, "This is detective Jerry Baldwin. He's going to check if your son is in Baltimore. Meantime, we are going to look at the house. Here is a warrant.". She took the paper, but did not react. She looked as if she had been anesthetized. Baldwin started giving his phone calls, while the four FBI agents parted to search the house. John went to the garage, Grace started with the lounge, and Sam and Bailey climbed the stairs to inspect the first floor.   
  
The Millers' house was small. There were only two bedrooms upstairs. Sam followed Bailey in Marcus Miller's room. She should have started searching the other one, but she felt Bailey was rather shaken, and she didn't want to let him alone. She put her hand on his shoulder and caressed his back lightly. He didn't keep her from doing it, which surprised her. Bailey did not like mixing personal feelings with the job. But now, he apparently had nothing against a little support. He sat on the bed and opened the drawer of the bedside table. He started emptying it. Sam went to search the large wardrobe. She opened it and lifted the various piles of linen. But she did not find anything.   
  
None of them spoke a single word. The search. did not take them more than twenty minutes. "Pretty unlikely he hid something in his mother's room, right ?" Sam said. Bailey agreed. Then they went to the little bathroom at the end of the corridor. In one of the corner was a cupboard full of towels. Sam opened it and began pushing the towels out. When she turned back, she saw Bailey bent over the washbasin. His hands were trembling.   
  
Without saying a word, she went to him and took him in her arms. His head rested heavily on her shoulder. They were so close she could feel his heart beat in his chest. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes. Then Bailey calmed down a bit and slowly withdrew from Sam's embrace. His eyes were red. He sniffed, then turned on the taps and put water on his face.   
  
" Are you all right ?" Sam asked .   
" Yes. I'm sorry Sam. I can't help it. All these things come back up to the surface, and ...   
- It's normal Bailey. You're a human being, not a robot. You didn't sleep last night. You need a break.   
- I'm OK now." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Let's go back to work."   
  
Sam returned to the cupboard and Bailey opened the bathroom cabinet. He pulled out everything, and did not find anything. For the sake of conscience, he passed his hand on the top of the cabinet. His fingers touched something which felt like an envelope. But it was glued on the piece of furniture. He pulled a stool and climbed on it. Sam got closer. Bailey delicately unstick the envelope, got down from his roost, and opened it.   
  
" Oh, Sam !" he said. And he handed her the picture. It was a school picture. It was Tony Walsh school class picture. When Sam took it, Bailey saw the address of the little boy written on the back of it. "Look behind." he said. She turned the card. "I think we've got what we came here for." she answered.   
  
They rapidly finished to inspect the bathroom, and went down to join the others. John and Baldwin were in the living room with Mrs. Miller. The CPD detective was on the phone, while John was searching the place.   
  
" Where is Grace ?" Bailey asked.   
" In the kitchen." John answered.   
- Did you get anything ?   
- Not yet."   
  
Baldwin ended his conversation. "Malone," he said "Baltimore sent two officers to Mrs. Rinaldi. She has not seen her ex-husband for three months. From what they told me, she did not seem eager to see him again. But he called her about six weeks ago. She told them that Miller sounded rather perturbed." Bailey nodded, then went to Mrs. Miller. She was sitting on a chair at the dining table.   
  
" Mrs. Miller," he started "Have you ever seen this photograph before ?". She lifted her face to him. She had cried but looked calm now. She took the picture Bailey was handing to her.   
" No." she answered. She gave back the photograph. "The little boy in the first row, third one from left ... This is the child you are looking for, isn't it ?". Bailey nodded. She went on : "He looks like Bobby, just before he ...   
- Sam," Bailey said, "I'm sure Mrs. Miller could use a glass of water."   
  
Sam went to the kitchen and came back with the water. Bailey sat on the chair next to the woman. He waited till she had drunk.   
  
" We need your help. We don't know where Marcus is, but we know the kids are with him. Mrs. Miller, you're a mother, and I'm a father. We both have an idea of what the parents are enduring right now. I'm aware it's not easy, but if you know where they are, you must tell us ... before anything worse happens." Joanna Miller had stopped fighting and tears were freely rolling on her cheeks.   
  
" He has a house," she was speaking slowly. "In Chicago, in the South. He inherited it from his father. This is where he took refuge after Bobby's death. It is his secret shelter. It might be the place you're looking for. The address is 911, Welmington Road. Are you going to kill him ?   
- Not unless we are forced to. We'll try our best to avoid this. I can promise you that.   
- This young woman," she added, "the baby-sitter, did Marcus kill her ?   
- We believe he did."   
  
Bailey stood up. "John," he said "go and get Grace. We're leaving.".   
" Mrs. Miller," Baldwin added, "I will let officer Newton, over there, stay with you. Just ask him if you need anything.   
- Thanks."   
  
The voice of the old woman stopped them at the door.   
  
" Agent Malone." Bailey turned back. "Marcus was a good father, you know. I don't think he can do any harm to these children. But please, don't let my son kill again.   
- I won't." Bailey simply answered. And they left.   
  
****  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  
  



	12. Mr and Mrs Malone have a flat tire

  
Disclaimer: Profiler belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen   
Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended. I'm not making any money with it. It's just for the fun ! 

  
**Part 12 : Mr. and Mrs. Malone have a flat tire**   
  
It was 9:30. "Jerry, remember, no siren !" Bailey said as he entered the car. He would drive till Chicago. He started the engine and they left Carlson Creek, followed by two unmarked police cars. "John," he said, "Call George. Tell him what we know. See if he can get some information on the house.". "OK", the young man answered. Grace and Sam were in the back seats. Tension was on every face.   
  
It took them no longer than twenty minutes to reach back Chicago. Once in town, Bailey let Baldwin go first to find Welmington Road. They drove south for about ten minutes, and finally got there. As they were progressing on Welmington, they found less and less houses. Number 911 was almost at the end of the road, isolated. They could not stop in front of the house without running the risk of attracting Miller's attention. Bailey called Baldwin on the radio. "Pass it, Jerry. Don't stop. Take the first on your right and park as soon as you can.".   
  
The first turn on the right was about 200 yards from Miller's house. They took it and parked the three cars right after the corner of the street. "Light was on." John said. They all stepped out of the cars. In addition to the four VCTF agents and detective Baldwin, there were four police officers in plain clothes; one of them was a woman. John and Bailey joined Baldwin.   
  
" So, how do we proceed ?" the detective asked. "Do we blow-up the door and fill the house with smoke ?". John looked at him incredulously. "Hold back the horses, young man, I was just kidding !" Baldwin added.   
  
" The only important thing is the life of the kids." Bailey started. "From what we know, Miller is unstable; and he has already killed once. We don't believe he would hurt the children, but he considers them as HIS family, and there's always a possibility he would prefer to kill them rather than letting them go with someone else.   
- I called home and had our specialist have a look to the cadastre files." John said. "Miller was raised there. There is one front door, and at least two on the back. There is a cellar and a garage, which communicate with the kitchen.   
  
- We have to find a way to enter the house with his agreement." Bailey said. "Miller is a doctor. He had a social life before he cracked up. He may still behave as a good citizen and help someone in distress.   
- You mean he would probably go out if he saw you commit suicide in front of his house ?" Baldwin asked mischievously.   
" I mean he may let me enter to give a phone call if I had a flat tire in front of his house." Bailey answered. "What do you think ?   
- Could work." John said. Baldwin nodded.   
  
- It doesn't have to be you." Jerry added. "I can send one of my officers.   
- I'll go with Sam. She's probably the only one who can talk to him the proper way, if things go bad. Jerry, you and John will cover the back. Take two officers with you. Leave two of them at the front, in case Sam and I need support. I don't want anybody to move before we are inside, right ?   
- Clear for me." John said.   
" OK. But Malone, be careful. You can't imagine the number of forms I would have to fill if an FBI agent was killed in my jurisdiction !".   
  
Bailey smiled. "I'll try to remember that."   
  
"What about Grace ?" John asked.   
" Grace stays in the car. We may need someone to call for reinforcement."   
  
John nodded, though he knew this was a cheap reason. Bailey went back to his car and explained his plan to the two women. As expected, Grace did not like the idea of staying out, but a look at Bailey made her understand he would not change his mind. He waited about ten minutes for the others to settle around the house.   
Then he pulled a swiss knife out of his hip pocket and make a little hole in the left front tire. Sam and he got into the car, and he drove back to Welmington road.   
  
Sam and Bailey covered the two hundred yards in silence. They finally stopped in front of Miller's house, on the other side of the road. Bailey stepped out and kneeled by the front tire he had pierced. He glanced around and checked that the two police officers were in place. He could now start. Miller may have been observing them from the house. They had to play their part. Bailey smiled : playing the part of a married couple with Sam was not exactly a drag.   
  
" What happened, honey ?" he heard Sam say from inside the car.   
- Flat tire !" he answered loudly. "Here we go !" he added quietly for the little microphone he had pinned under the collar of his shirt. Sam got out of the car and joined him. He stood up. He looked irritated. "This kind of things always happen when you're in a hurry." He went to the rear of the car and opened the trunk. He faked pulling out the spare wheel and the jack.   
  
" Shit ! Sam, I thought I asked you to have this god damned thing repaired !   
- OK, I forgot. But this is your car, all right. You could have done it yourself.   
- Great ! And now we're in the middle of nowhere, with two flat tires. And I have an appointment downtown in one hour. Any brilliant suggestion ?   
- Well, I guess a cab and a mechanic would do !   
- And where am I suppose to find them ?"   
  
They went on arguing for a few minutes. Then Sam pointed at Miller's house. They both crossed the street and went to the door. Sam rang the bell.   
  
Marcus Miller had been watching them for a while, amused by the domestic squabble. There wasn't many occasion for entertainment around. He and Angela almost never quarreled when they were married.   
  
There was no phone box in the neighborhood, and the closest house was about 400 yards from his. So he didn't find it strange when the couple crossed the street in his direction. He went to the door when he heard the bell, and opened it. He was relaxed. He had nothing to hide. He was just an ordinary man living here with his family. But he kept the safety chain on.   
  
" Good morning." Bailey started. "My name is Bailey Malone. Sorry to bother you, but I have a flat tire and my wife 'forgot' to have the spare wheel repaired." Sam looked angry. "We wondered if we could use your phone to call a garage and a cab. I have an important appointment in town and ... I will pay for the calls, of course."   
  
Miller hesitated for a few seconds. But the two looked sincere, and he opened the door. Sam and Bailey entered. They had to be sure the children were in the house before they tried anything. They followed Miller in the sitting room, to the telephone table. "Here it is." Miller said to Bailey. "Would you by chance have a directory ?". Miller opened a drawer and pulled out the city phone book.   
  
Bailey started looking into the garage section. He pointed his finger on one number, but dialed his own cell phone number. Grace picked it up. He started explaining the situation, as he would have done to a true mechanic. Miller was reassured. He decided to show up hospitable.   
  
" Would you like a coffee, Mrs. ..." he asked.   
" Malone, " Sam answered, "Samantha Malone. Yes please, but I don't want to ...   
- It's OK. I made some this morning."   
  
Sam followed him to the kitchen. "You live pretty isolated her, Mr. ..."   
  
" Miller, Marcus Miller. It's quiet.   
- I guess so ! Anyway, you saved my life today.   
- Do not exaggerate !   
- I'm not joking. Bailey can't stand being late. Then it immediately becomes my fault, and he is able to have the sulks for one whole week.   
- Yeah, he looked rather nervous to me."   
  
While he was pouring hot coffee in a mug, Sam had a look around the kitchen. It did not take her long to make an opinion. There were three dirty breakfast bowls in the sink.   
  
They both came back to the lounge. Bailey was still on the phone, seemingly ordering a cab. He hung up and turned back to Sam. She was behind Miller, and thus he could not see her made a sign to Bailey: the children were there, they could intervene. Bailey walked to them and hold out his hand. "Thanks a lot for your help." he said. The two men shook hands. As swift as a snake, Bailey tore Miller's arm in his back and pushed him to the floor. He bend over him and put his knee on the man's back to prevent him from moving. Miller tried to escape the pressure, but Bailey was a well trained ex-Marine, and his efforts were in vain.   
  
" It's over, Dr Miller." Bailey said. "We're with the FBI. Tell us where the children are." Bailey handcuffed the man and turned him on the back. A few seconds later, the rest of the team came in. Miller hadn't say a word. His face was closed. Sam had tried to question him, but with no result.   
" They are here." Bailey said. "Let's search the house. Jerry, leave two men to look after Miller. You take one with you and search the attic. Sam and John, you take the first floor. Grace, the ground floor. An I want one officer in the garage. I'll check the cellar. The name of the kids are Sandy and Tony." They parted and the chase started.   
  
Bailey borrowed a flashlight from one of the policemen and got down the staircase. He walked down carefully. The door of the cellar was locked. He called the names of the children, but got no answer. He moved the flashlight around and found a pair of keys hanging to a nail on the wall. He grabbed them and tried them on the lock. The second key matched in. He pushed the heavy door slowly. and entered the room. It was completely dark inside. He swept the cellar with his torch, but did not see anything.   
  
He moved forward and crouched down to look under the bed. It was then that he felt a weight on his back. Someone was pushing him and he fell heavily on the floor. He let go the flashlight, tried to turn back, but slipped on the floor. He managed to grab an arm though. It was then he realized it was much too small to be the arm of an adult. "Sandy ?" he asked. "Sandy, I'm agent Bailey Malone, from the FBI. I'm here to rescue you and Tony.". The little girl had put her knees on Bailey's arms. Bailey did not dare to move for he was afraid to hurt her.   
  
" Why should I believe you ?" she asked angrily.   
" Sandy, the police is upstairs. We came here to bring you back to your mother." Sandy increased the pressure and Bailey's elbows started to hurt. "Sandy, I have an id in the inside pocket of my jacket. Take it."   
  
Sandy lifted her arm and switched on the light. The sudden flash made Bailey blink. Without releasing her grip, the little girl searched Bailey's jacket and pulled out his wallet. She opened it and found his FBI professional card. She burst out crying and collapsed on Bailey's chest.   
  
Bailey gently lifted the kid's body, delicately took her his in arms and sat on the floor. Sandy was clinging on his neck. He put his head over her hair and started whispering "It's OK now, you're safe Sandy. We're gonna take you home." It was then he saw Tony for the first time. The little boy had curled up in one corner of the room, behind the door. He hadn't moved or said a word, but tears were rolling on his chubby cheeks. Bailey made a sign with his hand and the child rushed to him. He climbed on Bailey's free knee and snuggled up in his arm. Bailey started rocking the two children slowly.   
  
****  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  
  



	13. Epilogue

  
Disclaimer: Profiler belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen   
Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended. I'm not making any money with it. It's just for the fun ! 

  
**Part 13 : Epilogue**   
  
Bailey was still on the floor with Tony and Sandy in his arms when Sam found him in the cellar. She pulled out her walkie-talkie and told the others to stop searching. She kneeled next to him and put her hand in his hair.   
  
" They're all right." he said   
" And you ?   
- Hum, apart from the fact I've been assaulted by a little girl, I think I'm OK."   
  
Sandy lifted her face at him. He kissed her on the forehead. "Sandy, Tony, this is Sam. She is with me". "Hi !" Sam said. She took Tony in her arms and stood up. Bailey moved to his feet, holding Sandy tight. They left the cellar and went up to join the others. They went out immediately and settled the children into one of the police cars outside the house. They didn't want the kids to see Miller.   
  
Baldwin walked to them and gave Bailey the keys of the car.   
  
" We'll clean the place." he said, " you don't have to stay. Take the kids to the CPD headquarters. I'll call the parents and tell them to join you there.   
- Thanks Jerry. And ... sorry for your tire." The detective smiled. "Grace ?" Bailey called, "You come with us. I'd like you to examine the kids. John, we will wait for you at the station". The three agents settled in the car, and they moved off.   
  
They arrived at the CPD headquarters a little after eleven. The Walsh were already there. Tony saw his mother and rushed into her arms. Sandy was holding Bailey's hand and she would not let it go. They all entered the police station very fast, as reporters were arriving. They went into Baldwin's office. Senator Walsh embraced his wife and son. Bailey sat in an armchair and Sandy immediately climbed in his lap.   
  
Sam took the phone and called John to know the status. John Walsh walked to Bailey.   
  
" Agent Malone," he started, " For the first time in my life, I don't know what to say." Bailey smiled. The senator hold out his hand toward him. "Thanks" he just said. Bailey took his hand. "I was just doing my job." he answered.   
  
Virginia Wellow rushed into the room at this moment and Sandy jumped in her arms. The little girl and the young woman were both crying.   
  
Bailey stood up and took Sam's elbow. "I think we have finished here." he said, "Let's go home now." They left the office with Grace. John was waiting for them in the hall. A police car took them to Chicago military airport, where the VCTF helicopter was ready to fly.   
  
They boarded in, and it took off to Atlanta. The mood was rather cheerful on the way back. They were all relieved by the way the case was solved, and happy to go back home.   
  
" Bailey, I think I underestimated you." Grace said. "After all, you may have intuition !". Sam and John laughed. "Bailey ?" Grace asked. As no answer came, she turned back and looked for her boss. Bailey was leaning against the cabin of the helicopter. He was sleeping.   
  
" At last ..." Sam whispered. She moved close to him. The hell with what her colleagues could think. Bailey was the man she loved. It was the only thing that mattered now. She took his head and laid it delicately on her shoulder. He moaned. She gently stroke his hair. She took his hand and kissed it. "Shht ... " she whispered "Sleep my love. I'm here ..."   
  


**--- THE END ---**   


* * *

Well, it's finished now ... Thanks to whoever has managed get till the end.  
If you feel like reviewing, I'd appreciate.  
Absolut.  
  



End file.
